Late Game Sweep
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: A Kanto, Nadel, dresseuse de strat' en errance rencontre Kratz, petit caïd aux activités louches A Johto, Fleur et Saïd, insulaires innocents, partent à la recherche de leur amie sans savoir quelles épreuves les attendent sur le continent [Écrit dans le cadre du Pokemonth : 10 000 mots en un mois]
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello, tout le monde !**

**Voici ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Pokémon. Il va sans dire que c'est un univers qui ne m'appartient pas, que ce soit le jeu ou l'anime.**

**J'avais envie de faire un truc un peu trash/grunge, avec le côté un peu plus sombre qu'on pouvait entrapercevoir dans les premiers jeux. Du coup, il y aura pas mal de violence et de vulgarité, d'où le rating**

**[POKE-MONTH]**

**Cette nouvelle fait partie des nouvelles ayant été produites lors du challenge "Poké-month" organisé par McKraken sur Wattpad.**

**Le but de ce challenge était de produire en un mois une nouvelle de 10 000 mots minimum, se basant sur l'univers de Pokémon, dans une optique de Hard Poké Fiction, c'est à dire de respecter au maximum l'univers de Game Freak en interférant pas avec les événements majeurs des jeux-vidéos, films, séries ou mangas.**

**Toutes les nouvelles participantes au challenge sont interconnectées, elles peuvent être lues séparément ou à la suite, car elles se concentrent toutes sur les trois premières générations de Pokémons et sur les événements autour des premiers films et mangas. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur la liste de lecture [POKE-MONTH] de chaque participant pour trouver les autres nouvelles !**

**Voilà, je vous embête pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les phares éblouirent Nadel lorsque le camion s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Une légère bruine s'était levée en début de soirée, les essuie-glace imprimaient un mouvement régulier sur le pare-brise. Le conducteur, un gros type surmonté d'une casquette élimée, fit descendre la vitre. Nadel tira son bonnet un peu plus sur son visage et s'assura que ses cheveux cachaient bien son visage.

— Je t'emmène que'que part, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

— Vous allez jusqu'où ?

— J'm'arrête à Argenta.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait refusé. Depuis le temps qu'elle parcourait les routes, Nadel savait qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à tout le monde et certainement pas aux routiers transpirants qui s'arrêtaient sur le bord de la route dès qu'ils croisaient un adolescent. Mais elle avait marché toute la journée, mal au pied et, après avoir battu cet idiot sur la route entre Bourg Geon et Bourg Palette, assez d'argent pour le dissuader de demander un paiement en nature. D'autant plus que le prochain Centre Pokémon se trouvait à encore au moins trois heures de marche et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de camper dehors par un temps pareil.

— Ça me va.

Nadel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière quand le chauffeur désigna son Ectoplasma du doigt.

— Par contre, lui, il va dans la remorque parce qu'il y aura pas la place pour son gros cul devant.

La jeune fille aux yeux gris pesta avant de détacher une Pokéball de sa ceinture. Ectoplasma disparut dans un rayon rouge et elle put enfin grimper se mettre au sec. L'habitacle sentait le vieux graillon, la sueur et une autre odeur rance que Nadel préféra ne pas identifier mais au moins, il y faisait chaud et elle pouvait reposer ses jambes endolories.

— T'es dresseur, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça. Tant mieux s'il la prenait pour un garçon, elle prenait bien moins de risques ainsi.

— Et t'allais à Jadielle ? Tu sais qu'l'arène est fermée, hein ?

— Oui, je sais. Je vais à Parmanie.

Le chauffeur quitta la route des yeux pour l'observer, évitant de peu un cycliste sur le bord de la voie. Il éclata d'un rire gras, qui couvrit la chanson pop que crachait la radio.

— Eh ben, mon con ! À pied, tu vas avoir une barbe qui traîne par terre avant d'y arriver !

Nadel haussa les épaules. Selon ses calculs, et en comptant l'arrêt qu'elle avait prévu à Safrania, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de trois semaines pour y parvenir. La météo annonçait de l'orage, il lui faudrait sans doute faire une halte le temps qu'il passe, ce qui retarderait ses plans de quelques jours, tout au plus.

Le chauffeur – Lou, apprit-elle un peu plus tard – se chargea tout seul de la conversation, tandis que Nadel s'éventait à l'aide d'un dépliant décoloré par le soleil. La pluie avait beau tomber depuis plusieurs heures, l'air restait lourd, chargé, écrasant. Ces derniers jours, elle avait marché sans discontinuer sous un cagnard de plomb, sans aucune possibilité de halte pour une lessive. Elle devait sentir le Ferrosinge à des kilomètres.

— Franchement, tous vos trucs de dresseurs, là, moi, ça me passe au-dessus. Mon gamin, il me bassine tous les jours qu'il veut des Pokémon et être le meilleur et gagner la Ligue et tout ça, mais est-ce que ça va lui offrir un travail honnête pour nourrir sa future famille, hein ? Eh ben non ! Mais bon, il est tout petiot encore, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête, ces choses-là. C'est bien, faut que jeunesse se passe comme on dit. T'as quoi, toi, onze… douze ans ?

J'ai quatorze ans, mais merci quand même, songea Nadel en son for intérieur. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui adresser un grand sourire. Même s'il avait l'air gentil, mieux valait aller dans son sens, juste pour être sûre.

— De mon temps, on faisait pas ces trucs-là, partir à l'aventure et capturer des Pokémon. Enfin, certains le faisaient, mais pas autant que maintenant. On dirait que les gamins d'aujourd'hui, il y a plus que ça qui compte, les Pokéballs et les badges et les évolutions. Enfin, j'ai rien contre ça, les voyages forment la jeunesse comme qu'on dit, mais on m'empêchera pas de penser que…

Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire, par pitié… Nadel tira un peu plus son bonnet sur son visage, dans l'espoir vain qu'il étouffe un peu le blabla incessant de ce moulin à paroles.

— Ah tiens, on arrive vers la forêt de Jade. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, avec les copains, on allait mettre des pétards dans les terriers des Aspicot. C'était un peu méchant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marrés, quand même !

Nadel tourna son regard au-dehors et sonda la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils avaient beau la jouxter, la nuit enveloppait tout le paysage dans une ombre épaisse, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette grossière des feuillages. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir à la traverser toute seule.

— Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est donc encore que ça ? grommela Lou tandis qu'il ralentissait.

Nadel reporta son attention sur la route. Devant eux se dressait un barrage de police, qui bloquait complètement la route. Ils arrêtaient chaque véhicule, le fouillait de fond en comble, avant de le laisser repartir. L'estomac de l'adolescente se tordit. Elle avait eu quelques fois affaire à la maréchaussée depuis qu'elle avait quitté son île natale, et le moins qu'elle pouvait en dire, c'était que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Cela dit, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et petit à petit, se rasséréna.

— C'est l'occasion de me dire si t'es un grand bandit, gamin, plaisanta Lou.

— Promis, j'ai rien fait, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Une agent Jenny arriva à leur hauteur et fit signe à Lou de baisser la vitre. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

— Bonsoir, monsieur, je vais vous demander de sortir de votre véhicule. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un suspect, un membre très important d'un cercle de combats clandestins, qui se serait caché dans la région.

— Et il ressemble à quoi, votre gars ? demanda Lou en coupant le contact. Je connais tout le monde par ici, j'peux vous dire si j'ai vu le gus quelque part.

— D'après des témoignages, il s'agirait d'un adolescent, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, mince, avec des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le côté gauche du…

La policière s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nadel pour comprendre pourquoi. Elle correspondait presque parfaitement à cette description… Le regard que l'agent Jenny lui lança ne laissa planer aucun doute. Elle croyait tenir son fugitif.

Ni une ni deux, obéissant à son principe que face à la police, il valait mieux courir avant et réfléchir après, Nadel sauta hors de l'habitacle et enjamba la barrière de sécurité pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle entendit au loin les cris des agents qui s'élançaient à sa poursuite. L'ombre était telle qu'elle ne distinguait absolument rien, ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds et manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur une racine ou un tronc ras sur son chemin. Au loin, les aboiements des Arcanin lui firent accélérer la cadence. Elle n'allait pas leur échapper éternellement et plus elle progressait, plus la pénombre devenait épaisse, insondable.

Elle trouva finalement refuge au creux d'un énorme rocher et s'y dissimula du mieux qu'elle put. Cela ne lui donnerait que quelques secondes de répit et n'empêcherait pas les limiers de la traquer à l'odeur, mais elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir. Le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'efforça de trouver un plan._Allez Nadel_, s'admonesta-t-elle, _c'est ton truc de te servir de ta tête alors sers-toi de ta tête, sers-toi de ta tête, sers-toi de ta tête…_

Elle arrivait enfin à reconnecter ses neurones et à former une pensée à peu près cohérente quand un souffle saccadé l'interrompit. Quelque chose haletait à quelques centimètres d'elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher. Nadel s'efforça de calmer sa respiration, afin qu'il ne l'entende pas. De ce qu'elle en savait, aucune espèce de gros Pokémon dangereux ne vivait dans la forêt de Jade, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à prendre des paris. La silhouette s'approchait d'elle à pas feutrés, et elle songea qu'elle se trouvait peut-être dans son terrier.

Une brindille craqua sous le pas de la créature, qui écarta les feuillages d'un revers de la main. Nadel ferma les yeux, prête à se faire dévorer par l'équivalent du Kanto de Ursaring. Mais elle avait beau attendre, le coup de griffe tant redouté ne vint pas. A la place, elle entendit tâtonner, les cris des policiers et de leurs Arcanin toujours audibles au loin – malheureusement pas assez loin. Une main se posa sur son genou, s'en retira précipitamment. Nadel sortit sa lampe torche de sa poche. Elle ne pourrait pas la garder allumée bien longtemps, au risque de se faire repérer, mais elle devait s'assurer qu'elle avait un allié en face d'elle et non un ennemi.

L'inconnu se protégea le visage à l'aide de ses bras quand elle braqua le faisceau sur lui. Peu à peu, il baissa sa garde et Nadel eut tout le loisir de le détailler.

C'était un adolescent, d'un an ou deux plus âgé qu'elle, estima-t-elle. Grand et mince, il portait ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et était vêtu de noir et de rouge. À la lumière brusque de la lampe, ses traits paraissaient découpés grossièrement dans un bloc de glaise. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche.

Ils s'observèrent sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que retentisse un « Eh ! Vous là-bas ! » et que le garçon reparte aussi vite qu'il était venu. Nadel se terra encore un peu plus dans sa cachette. Une nuée de points lumineux se rapprochait d'elle, ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver à sa hauteur. Nadel jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite et la conclusion s'imposa : elle n'aurait pas le temps de fuir avant qu'ils l'interceptent.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle s'empara d'une Pokéball à sa ceinture. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper sur terre, très bien, elle n'aurait qu'à prendre la voix des airs.

Sa dresseuse sur le dos, Airmure fendit la forêt, sous le regard médusé de la dizaine de policiers. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Nadel prit une longueur d'avance et fila entre les arbres.

— Allez mon beau, c'est le moment, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une caresse sur le cou.

Airmure lança la tête en arrière avant d'envoyer une volée de Picots en dessous d'eux. Le sol de la forêt se transforma en champ de mine, arrêtant ses poursuivants. Son Pokémon n'était absolument pas fait pour servir de monture, aussi Nadel savait qu'elle ne disposait que de peu de temps. Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle put, zigzagua entre les troncs et prit de l'altitude dès qu'elle sentit qu'elle les avait semés. La lisière de la forêt de Jade apparaissait au loin, elle pourrait y arriver en quelques minutes.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à une vitesse de croisière, rasant la canopée pour ne pas être repérables de trop loin, Airmure baissa la tête, fasciné par quelque chose en contrebas.

— C'est pas le moment de chasser les Chenipan, grogna Nadel, qui jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à ce qui intéressait tant son compagnon.

Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut une silhouette humaine qui détalait entre les troncs, une demi-douzaine de policiers sur ses talons. Elle reconnut sans mal le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Il était sur le point d'être rattrapé.

— Finalement, si, ça va être l'heure de me faire ton plus beau plongeon.

Airmure, loin de se faire prier, piqua à toute vitesse en direction de sa cible. Il saisit le garçon entre ses serres et remonta dans les airs.

— Et maintenant, Cyclone ! cria Nadel une fois qu'ils eurent pris assez d'altitude.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés au sol, humains comme Pokémon se retrouvèrent soufflés à plusieurs mètres de là, permettant aux fuyards de continuer leur chemin.

— Oh merde, merde, merde ! cria le garçon quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait probablement servir de casse-croûte à un grand oiseau de métal.

Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, frappait dans les serres d'Airmure, donnait des coups de pied dans le vide, si bien qu'il réussit à les déséquilibrer. Nadel se pencha vers lui.

— Eh, si tu ne veux pas t'écraser au sol, il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes !

Airmure atterrit à l'orée de la forêt, épuisé. Il déposa les deux humains dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards. Nadel le gratifia d'une grattouille affectueuse sur le haut de la tête avant de lui permettre de regagner sa Pokéball.

— Tu as fait du très bon travail, murmura-t-elle, essoufflée. Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant.

Ils passèrent un long moment sans mot dire, guettant le moindre bruit qui leur indiquerait qu'il était de nouveau temps de fuir. Mais rien d'autre que les cris des Pokémons nocturnes ne brisaient la tranquillité des bois.

— Pfiou, c'était moins une, souffla le grand brun. Merci mec, je te dois une fière chandelle.

Il lui tendit une main gantée et couverte de boue séchée, que Nadel s'empressa de serrer dans la sienne. Elle s'efforça de soutenir son regard mais ne put s'empêcher d'être gênée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle touchait la main d'un garçon.

— Je m'appelle Kratz.

— Nadel.

— Tu vas vers Argenta ?

Elle hocha la tête et émit un « hmm hmm » évasif. Moins elle parlerait et moins elle risquerait de trahir son sexe. La première leçon qu'elle avait retenue de sa vie d'errance était que tout se révélait toujours plus simple quand les gens la prenaient pour un homme.

— Viens, je connais un endroit où on pourra crécher tranquille.

Elle le suivit sans piper mot, ne manquant pas de remarquer les trois Pokéballs accrochées à sa ceinture. Lui aussi était un dresseur, alors… Elle se demanda quel genre de Pokémons pouvait avoir un garçon dans son genre. Elle ne l'imaginait pas avec des types Combat ou Sol, comme tous ceux qui aimaient jouer des mécaniques. Il devait être plus du genre à aimer les Pokémon feu, ou alors Spectre.

— Alors, tu es dresseur, toi aussi ? demanda Kratz en tournant au détour d'un chemin. Il est plutôt classe, ton Airmure.

— Merci…

_Arrête de rougir, idiote_, se reprit-elle. Elle se faisait honte, elle qui aimait penser que tous ces voyages avaient fait d'elle une dure à cuire. Nadel secoua la tête, se reprit comme elle put. La fatigue, ce n'était rien que la fatigue accumulée depuis des semaines qui lui jouait des tours.

Ils marchèrent encore une heure, jusqu'à arriver face à un long bâtiment lové au creux d'une paroi rocheuse. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine, il ressemblait plus à un bunker qu'à un nid douillet mais au moins, il y aurait un lit, un repas consistant et même, comble du rêve, une douche.

Un homme austère, au visage de Piafabec, les dirigea vers un dortoir où s'étaient déjà installés une dizaine de natifs d'Hoenn qui se hurlait dessus dans le dialecte local et d'un montagnard roulé en boule dans ses couvertures, son Racaillou dans les bras. Il ronflait si fort que l'armature du lit tremblait à chacune de ses expirations.

Nadel rassembla ses maigres affaires de toilette et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Dès qu'elle se fut assurée de la solidité du verrou, elle se déshabilla. Elle n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements depuis si longtemps qu'ils collaient à sa peau et fut réellement surprise que son pantalon ne tienne pas debout tout seul.

L'eau de la douche s'écoulait en un mince filet tiédasse, ce qui se révélait être un véritable spa à côté de la rivière dans laquelle elle avait fait trempette trois jours auparavant. Quand elle eut fini de se sécher, elle se sentait comme un nourrisson tout juste sorti du ventre de sa mère.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et prit place dans le lit au-dessus du montagnard ronfleur, le seul qui restait dans toute la chambrée. Juste en face d'elle, Kratz dormait profondément, un adorable Azurill assoupi à côté de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Fleur augmenta le son de la télévision et alla s'asseoir sur le perron. L'été se poursuivait sur Nénuv'île, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Les champs verdoyants s'étalaient à perte de vue, balayés par un vent doux et frais, égrenés de Wattouat qui passaient leurs journées à paître.

Ce n'était que la deuxième semaine des vacances, mais déjà Fleur ne savait plus comment occuper ses journées. Elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs pour la rentrée et plus personne ne venait au restaurant de ses parents maintenant que l'arène avait fermé ses portes. Les étés précédents, elle avait été heureuse de leur donner un coup de main pour servir les clients, préparer les milkshakes au lait Meumeu ou faire la plonge, mais désormais, il était rare qu'un étranger pose le pied sur leur île. Elle aurait aimé vivre en ville, où elle aurait à coup sûr trouvé quelque chose à faire. Aller au musée, au cinéma, boire un café glacé en terrasse ou tout simplement se balader dans un parc. Même les promenades sur les falaises la lassaient. Elle les connaissait par cœur.

Tout avait changé depuis le départ de Nadel. Le village semblait figé dans le temps, arrêté au soir de l'incendie. La carcasse noire de l'arène se dressait encore au milieu de la grand-place, personne ne voulait la déblayer ni même s'en approcher. Les habitants détournaient le regard quand ils s'en approchaient, ils s'efforçaient de ne pas la regarder. Les commerces alentours, pourtant épargnés par les flammes, avaient fermés les uns après les autres, contaminés par la morosité ambiante. Le ferry ne passait plus tous les jours, mais seulement deux fois par semaine, pour le ravitaillement de l'épicerie. Ils étaient coupés du monde.

Tout en réajustant ses couettes, Fleur poussa un soupir. Deux ans avaient suffi pour que l'île entière périclite. A ce rythme-là, il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien. Il ne leur restait que l'élevage et un peu d'artisanat local pour se démarquer et attirer une poignée de touristes. Heureusement, elle pouvait s'occuper des Wattouat, des Ecrémeuh et des Cerfrousse de son oncle pendant que celui-ci piquait le riz.

Les mains en coupe sous son visage, un calme sourire aux lèvres, elle observa Dolly qui poursuivait une feuille. La petite Wattouat s'amusait d'un rien, toujours prête à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la prairie parce qu'elle y avait aperçu un Papillusion. Elle était massive pour son jeune âge, avec ses neuf kilogrammes et ses soixante-quinze centimètres de haut. Fleur s'effarait toujours quand elle repensait que, deux ans et demi auparavant, cette petite boule de coton tenait dans le creux de sa paume. « Tu vas la garder ? », lui avait demandé Nadel, à qui Fleur avait présenté le bébé. « Dès qu'elle aura évolué, il faudra lui apprendre Cotogarde, pour éviter d'être pénalisé sur la défense ». Jamais il n'avait été question de la faire combattre, mais Fleur avait tout de même acquiescé et retenu le conseil. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de Nadel.

Quand elle aperçut sa maîtresse, Dolly bêla avec enthousiasme avant de se relancer dans sa chasse effrénée. Fleur s'étira, rassérénée. Tout n'était pas rose, mais au moins, elle pouvait profiter du paysage, de Pokémons amicaux et d'un environnement calme. Elle devait s'efforcer de rester optimiste, n'était-ce que pour ses parents, qui se démenaient pour lui assurer un avenir.

D'un coup d'œil oblique, elle consulta par la fenêtre la grande horloge de la salle à manger. Il allait bientôt être treize heures, les informations n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Outre la surveillance des troupeaux, son oncle l'avait chargée d'aller tous les jours aux nouvelles et de lui en faire un compte-rendu. Elle savait qu'il regardait le bulletin du soir et qu'il ne le lui avait demandé que pour ne pas la laisser démunie, mais elle s'acquittait de sa mission avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Dès que le générique retentit, elle s'installa dans le canapé, bloc notes et stylo à la main. Elle retenait les événements majeurs aussi bien que les petites nouvelles locales qui, à ses yeux, avaient tout autant d'importance.

Un typhon avait balayé les côtes près d'Irisia, arrachant des toits et retournant des camions, mais heureusement, personne n'avait été blessé. Au Lac Colère, l'apparition d'un étrange Pokémon rouge vif attirait les convoitises de dangereux braconniers. Un jeune dresseur, au nom encore inconnu, venait de vaincre la Ligue. Près de la frontière sud-est, de curieuses nuées de Pokémon insectes inquiétait la communauté scientifique. La Team Rocket sévissait dans la région de Doublonville. A Rosalia, on préparait le célèbre festival de danse annuel.

— Quelques nouvelles de Kanto, annonça ensuite la présentatrice. Après un mois de grève et des négociations acharnées, la grève des cheminots arrive enfin à son terme. La liaison avec Safrania reprendra sous peu.

Fleur nota distraitement. Elle ne prêtait que peu attention à cette partie du programme, son oncle n'ayant cure de ce qui se passait au-delà des frontières de Johto. Elle s'empara de la télécommande, prête à éteindre le poste.

— Les services de police d'Argenta lancent un appel à témoin. Elle est à la recherche d'un fugitif, qui se serait rendu complice de combats illégaux et d'un trafic de Pokémon. Le jeune homme aurait entre treize et dix-huit ans, de longs cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le côté gauche du visage. Les témoins rapportent qu'il possède au moins un Airmure et un Ectoplasma. Si vous avez une quelconque information à son sujet, nous vous invitons à contacter le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran.

La télécommande tomba. Si Fleur avait eu le moindre doute quant à l'identité du fuyard, un portrait-robot s'ajouta à la longue liste des preuves. Nadel.

Fleur resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, le souffle court. D'un côté, elle était ravie : enfin, elle savait où son amie se trouvait, savait qu'elle était en vie et en bonne santé. Mais d'un autre… qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Personne ne pouvait nier que Nadel possédait un caractère pour le moins particulier, mais jamais de la vie elle ne se serait livrée à des activités criminelles.

Fleur nota le numéro. Elle songea un instant à se ruer sur le combiné et à leur expliquer en détail qu'ils se trompaient de personne, que Nadel était incapable de ce qu'on l'accusait et qu'ils n'étaient que des incapables s'ils envisageaient le contraire. Mais qui la croirait ? Qui accorderait la moindre importance à la parole d'une gamine d'à peine quatorze ans qui n'avait jamais mis le pied en dehors de son île ?

Après avoir longtemps tergiversé, elle décolla du canapé à toute vitesse et fonça hors de la maison. Elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, le bétail ne se volatiliserait pas pendant son absence. Dolly la rejoignit alors qu'elle descendait le long de la côte pour se rendre à l'ancien bunker. Fleur sentait ses poumons brûler, mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée à destination.

— Saïd ! Saïd !

Il se trouvait exactement où Fleur l'avait prévu, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. La bibliothèque et la salle de classe étant toutes les deux fermées, il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait bidouillé ce récepteur à base de vieux composants électroniques, Saïd passait toutes ses journées à écouter aux portes du monde entier. Il se tourna vers elle et retira son casque.

Tous les deux étaient on ne pouvait plus différents. Tandis que Fleur poussait comme un champignon, Saïd restait aussi petit que ses cadets, qui avaient pourtant trois ans de moins que lui. Elle était aussi blonde qu'il était brun, aussi enjoué qu'il était calme. Des deux, c'était lui le plus réfléchi, celui qui savait toujours prendre les bonnes décisions.

— J'ai vu Nadel ! s'exclama Fleur quand elle eut son attention.

— Nadel ? répéta Saïd. Ici ?

— Mais non, pas ici ! A la télé !

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le cube de béton qui dépassait du tapis de verdure. Elle l'avait toujours connu là, sans savoir à quoi il avait servi, dans le temps. Dolly, elle, s'élança entre les arbres, à la poursuite du Capumain de Saïd, qui sautait de branche en branche.

Dans la précipitation, son histoire s'embrouillait. Elle se trompa de ville, partit dans des tangentes inutiles, se corrigea pour dire une bêtise encore plus énorme derrière. Quand elle eut enfin terminé, Saïd prit le temps de réfléchir, son menton pincé entre son pouce et son index.

— Tu l'as raconté à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Parfait, il ne faut rien dire. Si les adultes l'apprennent, ils appelleront la police et ça pourrait nuire à Nadel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? On ne va quand même pas la laisser toute seule dans cette situation !

Saïd inspira, prit une autre pause pour organiser ses idées. Fleur trépignait. Elle détestait quand il la faisait mariner ainsi.

— On va la chercher nous-mêmes.

— Tu es fou ! Mes parents ne me…

— Non, on ne leur dit rien, ils nous en empêcheraient. Le bateau de livraison arrive demain, à six heures et repart à sept. Le vieux Francis ne nous laissera jamais entrer, mais on pourra aller se cacher dans la cale dès qu'il aura le dos tourné.

Partir ? Et sans rien dire à personne ? Fleur frissonna à cette pensée. Elle avait vu le désespoir des parents de Nadel quand celle-ci s'était évaporée dans la nature. Jamais elle ne pourrait le faire subir à sa propre famille.

— Arrête, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Nos parents seront morts d'inquiétude !

— Les parents de Nadel sont morts d'inquiétude. Ce serait pas juste de ne pas leur ramener la seule fille qu'il leur reste, alors qu'on en a la possibilité.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était exprimé sur un ton calme, posé, chose que Fleur n'avait jamais pu faire de toute sa vie. Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

— Non, je peux pas, je regrette.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu voudras. Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au port demain matin si tu changes d'avis.

Le port de Nénuv'île n'avait de port que le nom. Il s'agissait en fait d'une minuscule jetée où ne pouvait amarrer qu'un bateau à la fois – et encore, pas trop gros. Depuis l'incendie de l'arène, il ne servait guère plus qu'à la livraison de marchandises.

Fleur rejoignit Saïd à l'heure prévue. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Dolly lovée contre elle, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Imaginer ses parents dans le même état que ceux de Nadel quand ils découvriraient qu'elle était partie lui fendait le cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait imaginer le bonheur de ces derniers si Saïd et elle parvenaient à ramener leur fille à la maison. Elle avait enfin pris sa décision aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait rassemblé des affaires dans un grand sac à dos et passé le reste de la nuit à écrire une lettre que sa famille trouverait bien après son départ.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu, chuchota Saïd.

Il sortit la tête de leur cachette – un épais buisson d'hortensias comme il en poussait des centaines sur l'île – et guetta l'arrivée de la péniche bleue du vieux Francis.

— De toute façon, plaisanta-t-elle, tu serais perdu sans moi.

Fleur essayait de rire mais en vérité, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle n'était pas encore certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Jamais elle n'avait voyagé plus loin que la pointe de l'île et tout ce qu'elle connaissait du continent venait de la seule chaîne de télévision qu'ils captaient. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie là-bas ?

Le ronronnement du moteur se fit entendre au loin puis de plus en plus proche. Il arrivait. Fleur et Saïd se dissimulèrent un peu plus dans leur abri de fortune, tandis que Théa, gérante de l'épicerie et mère de Nadel, descendait à la rencontre du capitaine pour leur manège habituel.

Le vieil homme à la barbe grisonnante, encore fringant pour son âge, déchargea les quelques caisses de produits de première nécessité. Les insulaires étant en grande partie auto-suffisants en matière de nourriture, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose venant de l'extérieur, surtout maintenant que le tourisme n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

— Merci beaucoup, dit Théa en se penchant pour attraper un carton. Je prends la suite.

— Allons, vous n'allez pas vous casser le dos à porter tout ça jusqu'en haut. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Théa protesta pour la forme mais laissa Francis prendre les charges les plus importantes et ils montèrent vers l'épicerie. Le capitaine lança une plaisanterie que ni Saïd ni Fleur n'entendit mais qui fit rire Théa aux éclats. Les deux adolescents attendirent qu'ils aient disparu dans le bâtiment pour s'élancer vers la jetée.

Ils trouvèrent une cachette confortable dans le coin de la seconde cabine, où l'on avait entassé couvertures, draps et autres textiles. Le tout dégageait une forte odeur de renfermé, mais ils l'oublièrent vite, se calant entre deux piles de linge pour attendre le retour du capitaine.

Ils attendirent, attendirent, attendirent. Chaque seconde leur semblait durer des heures.

— Dis donc, ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'ils sont là-haut, souffla Saïd en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il hésita un instant mais finit par ouvrir son sac à dos, d'où émergea Saru, son petit Capumain. C'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu enfermé jusque-là et il profita de sa soudaine liberté pour explorer la minuscule pièce de fond en comble.

— Je pouvais pas le laisser, expliqua Saïd. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'un Pokémon pour nous défendre, ce serait une bonne idée. Même si c'est vrai qu'il ne connaît que l'attaque Griffe pour le moment…

Fleur acquiesça. Elle s'était fait exactement la même réflexion. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dresseur, loin de là, mais c'était plus rassurant de savoir qu'ils pourraient riposter si nécessaire.

— Tu n'as pas pris Dolly avec toi, du coup ? C'est vrai que ça aurait été difficile de la cacher…

Fleur lui adressa un sourire malicieux et ouvrit elle aussi son sac à dos. Elle en sortit un objet de la taille d'une balle de golf, qui grossit aussitôt dans sa main.

— Une Pokéball ?! s'exclama Saïd avant de se reprendre et de continuer à voix basse. Mais… tu as trouvé ça où ?

— A une époque, mon oncle faisait plein de concours agricoles sur le continent. Il transportait ses Pokémon comme ça. Il ne s'en sert plus depuis longtemps et on en a tout un carton dans le garage. J'en ai pris une poignée, on sait jamais.

Saïd observa sans rien dire, impressionné. Elle n'était pas peu fier de son coup, pour une fois qu'elle avait une bonne idée avant lui.

Enfin, ils entendirent des pas et le moteur fit trembler toute la structure. Fleur tendit une Pokéball à Saïd, qui y fit rentrer Saru, à son plus grand désarroi. Ça y est, ils s'en allaient pour de bon. Si elle en croyait les calculs de Saïd, ils seraient de retour avant la fin des vacances d'été, mais Fleur y croyait peu. Si elle n'y connaissait rien en aventure, elle savait au moins une chose : rien ne s'y passe jamais comme prévu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Ecorcia, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une chaleur étouffante pesait sur toute la ville. Une nouvelle fois, ils profitèrent d'un instant d'inattention du vieux Francis pour se glisser hors de la cabine. Ils débouchèrent sur la petite ville, qui leur paraissait déjà gigantesque par rapport à ce qu'ils connaissaient.

— Il faut qu'on aille à Doublonville, expliqua Saïd, plan à la main. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, c'est par le Bois aux Chênes.

Fleur frissonna. Un bois ? La végétation de Nénuv'île était rase, mis à part quelques bosquets. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une véritable forêt.

Ils suivirent les panneaux, ignorant de leur mieux les habitants qui leur jetaient des regards curieux.

— Tu crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des dresseurs ? demanda Fleur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un veut nous défier en duel ? Est-ce qu'on a le droit de refuser ?

— Bien sûr qu'on a le droit, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous forcer…

Elle remarqua à ce moment que, bien que ses paroles se veuillent rassurantes, Saïd agrippait fermement les sangles de son sac à dos pour s'empêcher de trembler. Cette vision soulagea un peu Fleur. Même si elle n'aimait pas le voir dans un tel état, elle se sentait beaucoup moins seul. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire.

Ils accueillirent avec bonheur la fraîcheur des sous-bois. Même si Fleur ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise dans cet endroit sombre où l'on ne voyait plus le moindre carré de ciel, elle profita de la brise qui se faufilait entre les arbres et les rafraîchissait. Elle observait de tous les côtés, tantôt avec émerveillement devant un tapis d'anémones tantôt avec terreur, quand elle entendait le moindre bourdonnement. Quand elles étaient enfants, Nadel lui avait parlé d'un Pokémon appelé Dardargnan, une énorme guêpe presque aussi grande qu'un enfant muni de piques monstrueuses avec lesquelles il fondait sur ses proies. Elle en faisait des cauchemars depuis.

Au fil de ses observations, elle repéra, perché sur une branche, une adorable boule rose surmontée de deux feuilles de pissenlit. Le petit Pokémon faisait la sieste, à la vue de tous.

— Saïd ! Saïd ! C'est quoi ça ?

— Oh, c'est un Granivol, un Pokémon plante et vol, expliqua-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. C'est bizarre, d'après ce que je sais, ils vivent pas vraiment dans le coin. Celui-ci a dû se perdre…

— Je le veux !

Fleur posa son sac à dos à terre et en sortit une Pokéball vide. Elle savait qu'on était censé combattre un Pokémon avant de le capturer, mais celui-ci dormait, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Il était si mignon.

— Arrête, tenta Saïd, ça marchera jamais, on est pas…

Trop tard. La sphère s'éleva dans les airs et s'ouvrit juste devant le Granivol, qui disparut dans un rayon rouge. Fleur rattrapa son butin au vol, triomphante. Saïd l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

— Eh bah ça alors…

— Tu vois, lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire. C'est pas si compliqué que ça de capturer des Pokém…

C'était crier victoire trop tôt. Après un soubresaut, la Pokéball s'ouvrit et laissa sortir son hôte, passablement furieux. Il les fixa du regard, gonflé de fureur, avant de s'élancer vers eux. Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette menace inconnue, Fleur et Saïd s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, dans l'espoir de le semer.

— Félicitations, vraiment, ironisa Saïd entre deux respirations. C'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

Il s'arrêta le premier, à bout de souffle et Fleur vit le Granivol se rapprocher à une allure folle. Il avait beau être adorable, qui savait de quoi était capable une telle créature ? Il fallait agir et vite. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle s'empara de la Pokéball qui abritait Dolly et la lança dans la bataille.

Dès qu'il aperçut le nouveau venu, Granivol se désintéressa de Saïd pour se concentrer sur ce nouvel adversaire.

— Allez, Dolly, attaque Charge !

Fleur n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne connaissait aucune tactique, aucune stratégie de combat. Elle songea à Nadel, qui se serait bien moquée d'elle si elle avait été présente.

Heureusement, Dolly comprit vite ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Entre les feuilles qu'elle poursuivait inlassablement dans les champs de Nénuv'île et cette drôle de boule, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Elle attendit qu'il fut assez proche du sol pour l'atteindre et lui asséna un énorme coup de tête. Le Granivol s'envola sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à percuter un arbre, au pied duquel il tomba, au bord de l'inconscience. Fleur se précipita sur lui, Pokéball en main. Cette fois-ci, il y resta.

— Il faut que je lui trouve un nom, dit-elle en contemplant la sphère immobile entre ses mains. Je sais ! Je vais l'appeler Furax.

Saïd lui répondit d'un sourire amusé, tout en époussetant ses affaires. Fleur s'agenouilla face à Dolly et lui grattouilla la tête. La fourrure du Wattouat se couvrit d'un frisson d'électricité statique.

— C'était super, ma belle, je suis fière de toi !

De nouveau, elle adressa un grand sourire à Saïd.

— C'est pas si mal, finalement, dresseur Pokémon !


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand Nadel se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kratz était déjà parti. Cela la rassura autant qu'elle en fut déçue. Certes, moins il s'accrochait, moins il risquait de lui attirer des ennuis mais ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours qu'elle croisait un beau garçon de son âge. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait, elle se fit une raison. Elle était bien mieux toute seule.

Par précaution, Nadel ne sortit aucun de ses Pokémon de leur Pokéball et s'engouffra seule dans les rues d'Argenta. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'y éterniser, de toute façon, et prévoyait de leur rendre la liberté dès qu'elle arriverait dans les sentiers plus escarpés de la route d'Azuria. La police n'irait pas la chercher jusque-là, ils penseraient sûrement qu'elle préférait se terrer en ville ou tenter de rejoindre Johto.

Une fois hors des limites d'Argenta, elle sortit Ectoplasma de sa Pokéball. Sa présence la rassurait et, comme la police n'avait vu que son Airmure, elle prenait moins de risques ainsi. Elles se partagèrent les dernières parts d'un gâteau aux baies que Nadel avait acheté la veille au matin dans une supérette de Jadielle. Il avait séché et s'effritaient entre leurs doigts, mais elles n'avaient rien d'autre à manger. Nadel compta les quelques billets qui lui restaient. Elle pourrait se payer un repas ou deux, mais maintenant qu'elle était recherchée, même faire les courses deviendrait un calvaire.

Ectoplasma lui lança son habituel regard mi-inquiet, mi-désapprobateur. Une fois qu'elles eurent atteint des coins plus boisés, le Pokémon se lança dans les buissons. Elle en ressortit avec une poignée de fruits rouges et quelques petites pêches. Nadel soupira mais accepta quand même d'en grignoter un ou deux. Ectoplasma la remercia d'un grand sourire satisfait.

— C'est pas la peine de me materner comme ça, souffla Nadel entre deux fraises des bois. Je suis une grande fille, je me débrouille.

Ectoplasma avait toujours eu cette manie de se comporter comme une maman avec elle, tendance qui allait en augmentant depuis qu'elles étaient parties de Nenuv'île. Nadel se demanda dans quel état elle se serait mise si elle avait finalement décidé de partir sans elle. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

A midi, elles s'arrêtèrent à l'abri des regards près d'un cours d'eau, et Nadel en profita pour laisser Flagadoss et Crustabri faire trempette avant de repartir. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi la frontière de Johto, ils n'avaient eu que peu d'occasion de se baigner, aussi elle leur accorda deux bonnes heures pour en profiter. Airmure et Tenefix, eux, prenaient le soleil, confortablement installés dans l'herbe verte. Nadel finit par le rejoindre et se cala entre eux pour une sieste bien méritée.

Ils ne repartirent qu'une fois le soleil descendu dans le ciel et la chaleur un peu plus supportable. Nadel rassemblait ses affaires quand Ectoplasma vint lui taper sur l'épaule. Quand Nadel se tourna vers elle, elle vit qu'elle tenait à la main un tube de crème solaire. Ectoplasma mima un geste circulaire devant son visage, des fois que le message ne serait pas bien passé.

— J'en ai déjà mis ce matin !

L'excuse ne suffirait pas. Nadel finit par abandonner et la laissa étaler une épaisse couche de crème sur sa cicatrice, jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne poisseux et qu'elle ait du mal à ouvrir l'œil.

— Allez, viens, il faut t'en mettre aussi.

Nadel prit le tube à son tour et en passa doucement sur les brûlures d'Ectoplasma. La plupart s'étaient bien refermées, les infirmières du centre avaient fait un excellent travail. Mais il resterait des endroits où la fourrure ne repousserait plus jamais.

— Allez, en route.

Contourner le Mont Sélénite lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle s'arrêta le soir pour camper en pleine nature. Elle put se ravitailler dans un relais près de l'entrée de la grotte, dont les prix exorbitants finirent d'assécher ses maigres économies. Les guides pour dresseurs Pokémon conseillaient tous de compter sur la bienveillance des autochtones, qui seraient ravis d'échanger un toit et un repas contre quelques anecdotes de voyage ou un peu d'aide dans les travaux domestiques. Étrangement, même avant qu'elle soit pourchassée par la police, personne n'avait ouvert sa porte à Nadel.

Elle ne croisa aucun dresseur en quête de défi sur son chemin. Dommage, se dit-elle tandis qu'elle déroulait son sac de couchage, je me serais bien fait un peu de thunes. Ils devaient sans doute tous être à l'intérieur du mont, en quête de défi et de Pokémon rares. Ils ressortiraient tous déçus de n'être tombés que sur des Racaillou. Seul Mélofée présentait un quelconque intérêt pour les combats Pokémon – du moins, quand on savait comment l'exploiter et ses apparitions étaient rarissimes. La légende courait également qu'on pouvait y trouver des Leveinard, mais Nadel n'était pas prête à se retrouver au milieu d'une nuée de Nosferapti sur un simple pari.

La route du lendemain fut bien plus agréable. Quelques nuages blancs voilaient le soleil et une douce brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, ce qui permit à Nadel d'avancer plus vite, car elle dût beaucoup moins s'arrêter.

A ce rythme, elle arriva aux abords d'Azuria en fin d'après-midi. Dès qu'elle entra dans la zone industrielle, elle fit entrer Ectoplasma dans sa Pokéball et les fit toutes passer de sa ceinture à son sac à dos. Elle avait peu de risques de tomber sur un combat surprise en pleine agglomération et la police recherchait un dresseur, pas un simple voyageur.

Elle se rapprochait des quartiers résidentiels quand une crampe lui tordit le bas-ventre. Un rapide calcul lui permis de confirmer ses craintes.

— Génial, soupira-t-elle avant de se mettre en quête d'un coin tranquille.

Elle le trouva enfin après cinq trop longues minutes de recherche, dans un terrain vague infesté de mauvaises herbes entre deux usines désaffectées. Deux pans de murs en état de décrépitude avancée feraient l'affaire pour lui garantir un peu d'intimité. Elle sortit un sachet de la poche de sa veste et regarda aux alentours. Elle tourna la tête à gauche mais avant qu'elle ait pu la tourner à droite, elle sentit son corps entrer en contact avec la paroi dure et froide. On lui tordit le bras derrière le dos pour empêcher tout mouvement.

— T'es qui, bordel ?! Pourquoi tu me suis ?!

La voix lui était familière, sans que Nadel arrive à mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Elle tenta de se dégager mais en vain, il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

— T'es complètement dingue, je suis personne !

D'un mouvement fluide, il la força à se retourner pour lui faire face et l'empoigna par le col. Elle se rappela tout de suite à qui appartenait la voix. Kratz, le garçon de la forêt.

— Ah ouais ? répliqua-t-il. Parce que je te trouve beaucoup trop sur mon chemin à mon goût. C'est Niels qui t'envoie ? T'auras qu'à lui dire qu'il aille bien se faire foutre.

La prise sur sa gorge enserrait Nadel et l'empêchait de respirer.

— Je connais pas de Niels ! Et tu me fais mal !

Loin de se rasséréner, Kratz resserra encore son emprise. Nadel pesta tenue ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas atteindre son sac à dos et encore moins ses Pokéball.

— Me prend pas pour un con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— C'est pas tes affaires.

Nadel sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par la tuer.

— Si c'est Niels qui t'envoie me coller au cul, c'est mes affaires ! Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens, là ?

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à montrer le contenu de sa main, soit un tube de plastique dans un emballage fleuri. Il la lâcha enfin, la poussant contre le mur, loin de lui. Après une brève quinte de toux, elle parvint à se reprendre. En cas de besoin, il lui laissait assez d'espace pour attraper le couteau qu'elle gardait dans sa poche de mollet.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— C'est un tampon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec un tampon ?

— Ce qu'on fait d'habitude avec un tampon.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Kratz paraissait se calmer et prendre toute la mesure de la situation.

— Je te suivais pas, expliqua Nadel pour confirmer ses doutes. Je savais même pas où t'étais parti après Argenta. J'avais juste besoin d'un coin tranquille.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

— Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Niels qui envoyait un de ses gars me régler mon compte. Désolé du malentendu, mec.

Nadel haussa les épaules. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il parte enfin et lui laisse tout l'espace de régler son épineux problème.

— Eh mais attends… du coup… tu es une meuf ?

Nadel resta interdite un instant. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui poser cette question ?

— Quel sens de la déduction, je suis épatée.

— Euh… herm… j'ai une piaule à deux pas d'ici, si tu veux. Enfin, euh, non ! c'est pas du tout dans ce sens-là que je voulais… merde, qu'est-ce que je suis con !

Son visage pris une teinte cramoisie avant qu'il le plonge entre ses mains. Elle l'observa sans mot dire, peinant à croire qu'il s'agissait du même type qui venait de la coincer contre un mur pour la menacer de mort. En l'espace d'à peine une seconde, elle venait de reprendre l'avantage sur la situation. Elle devait encore se méfier, au cas où il s'agisse d'un coup tordu dont ce genre de gars avaient le secret, mais elle doutait que quiconque soit aussi bon acteur.

— Il y a des toilettes là-bas, c'est ça ?

— Oui, exactement ! C'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est toujours mieux qu'ici.

— Pourquoi pas, alors. Je te suis.

Elle le laissa prendre la tête, prête à fuir au moindre doute. Plus le temps passait et plus elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas relâcher sa garde.

Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble qui tenait plus du squat que de la résidence de luxe. Nadel déduisit en passant devant des douches communes au carrelage souillé et aux canalisations rouillées qu'ils devaient se trouver dans un ancien baraquement d'ouvriers. L'odeur rance qui la frappa dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil du bâtiment la renseigna aussi sur le type de personne qui vivait là. Si elle laissait sortir Ectoplasma dans un endroit pareil, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

— Les types qui vivent là… dit Kratz tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier vers le premier étage. Ils sont un peu spéciaux, évite de les énerver.

— T'inquiète, je connais le refrain. Ah et une chose : personne ne doit savoir que je suis une fille, compris ?

— Comme tu voudras…

Sans grande surprise, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle commune où erraient une dizaine de loubards en blouson de cuir, toxicos, punks accompagnés de leurs fidèles Arcanin, Goupix et autres Voltali. Une nappe de fumée flottait au niveau du plafond, ce qui donna à Nadel une brusque envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit maudit.

Kratz conduisit Nadel jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où, sur ce qui fut jadis un canapé, un gros type chauve orné de lunettes de soleil et d'une chemise hawaïenne tirait sur une cigarette qui, à l'odeur, ne contenait certainement pas que du tabac.

— Marco, je te présente Nadel. C'est le gars qui m'a sauvé la peau dans la forêt de Jade, l'autre jour. Nadel, Marco.

— Enchanté, mon gars. Ne prends pas exemple sur ce petit impertinent et appelle-moi Big Boss, comme tout le monde.

— Personne t'appelle comme ça sauf pour se foutre de ta gueule, Marco, rétorqua Kratz, qui entraîna une foule d'approbation de tous les junkies qui planaient alentours.

— Peu importe, fais comme chez toi. On a tout ici : des bières, de la dope, des meufs…

— Vous avez des chiottes ?

Il éclata d'un rire gras, suivi d'une incontrôlable crise de toux qui fit remuer la graisse de son ventre.

— Ah, je t'aime bien, toi, tu connais les vrais plaisirs de la vie ! Ouais, tu vas tout droit et après à gauche, c'est la porte où y a tagué : « Ta mère suce mon gros Triopiqueur », tu peux pas la rater.

Nadel suivit l'itinéraire et profita de ce moment de solitude pour faire le point. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été les plus catastrophiques, et de loin. Ces deux années de voyage n'avaient jamais été de tout repos, mais rien de comparable à l'apocalypse qui se préparait désormais. Si les problèmes continuaient à s'enchaîner ainsi, elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'arriver à son objectif en un seul morceau. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir serait de livrer Kratz à la police, pour qu'ils se rendent compte tout seul de leur méprise, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Et puis, après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, elle préférait finir sa vie en prison que d'aider les flics.

Trois grands coups frappés dans la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

— Bon, oh, tu vas camper ici ou quoi ?

— Ça va, je sors.

Elle laissa la place à un colosse tatoué du haut du front jusqu'aux orteils – comme le laissaient apparaître ses magnifiques claquettes en plastique – et rejoignit la grande pièce. Deux ans auparavant, elle n'aurait pas pu mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil mais désormais, plus rien ne la dérangeait. Kratz était assis dans un fauteuil défoncé à la gauche de Marco, une canette de bière et une cigarette industrielle entre les mains. Il grattouillait entre les oreilles un Démolosse aux cornes effilées. Quand il aperçut Nadel, le Pokémon se précipita sur elle en battant de la queue, mendiant des caresses. Elle les lui offrit volontiers et le Démolosse ne tarda pas à se rouler sur le dos pour lui présenter son poitrail.

— Il est à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Kratz hocha la tête. Nadel en profita pour piocher une petite canette de bière dans la glacière posée sur la table basse. Elle en avait déjà goûté quelques-unes et les avait toutes détestées, mais il fallait bien se fondre dans le décor.

— Et il connaît quelles attaques ?

— Je lui ai appris Flammèche, Crocs Éclair, Hurlement et Lance-Flammes.

Marco lui adressa un sourire, d'un air de dire « Pas mal du tout », sourire qui fut repris par la plupart des témoins de la conversation. Nadel, elle, prit un moment pour contenir sa consternation. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire mal voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder son calme devant une telle hérésie.

— Tu veux dire que tu as un Démolosse qui n'a aucune attaque de type Ténèbres ?

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il est fort quand même.

— Ça fait que tu te prives du STAB, gros malin. Et que tu exploites pas ton Pokémon à son maximum. Regarde, tu prends, mettons… Machination. Déjà, obligé. Ensuite, Vibrobscur. Ou alors, Mâchouille, pourquoi pas. Mais bref, au moins deux capacités Ténèbres pour le STAB plus une attaque Feu du style Déflagration, histoire de. Après, tu mets ce que tu veux sur la quatrième, soit une troisième attaque Ténèbres – ce que je ferais, personnellement – soit n'importe quelle autre connerie du style PC Acier ou même Bomb-Beurk, si tu y trouves une utilité. Tu peux même garder son Hurlement et en faire un Pseudo-Hazer, même si j'en vois pas spécialement la pertinence. Et là, tu as un Démolosse qui peut rentrer dans l'arène de Safrania et OHKO absolument tous les Pokémon sur place. La monotype Psy, couic, couic, couic, comme ça. En quatre tours, t'as un badge et la championne va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Il te manque juste un poseur de Entry Hazards et tu ferais des merveilles.

Elle reprit son souffle et se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle venait de tout lâcher d'une traite. Marco la regardait au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes, confus.

— J'ai… absolument rien compris… lança un type affalé à côté d'elle.

Elle attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude que les gens s'emportent quand elle leur parlait ainsi. Personne n'aimait s'entendre dire qu'ils élevaient leurs Pokémon n'importe comment, même si c'était la plus stricte vérité.

— Tss, tu parles beaucoup mais ça veut pas dire que t'as des capacités sur le terrain, siffla Kratz. Je suis sûr que je te bats quand je veux.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle se leva, il fit de même. Il la toisait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres mais rien ne pouvait la faire se sentir inférieure quand il s'agissait de combats Pokémon. Aucun de ces idiots de collectionneurs de pin's ne faisaient le poids une seconde contre sa façon d'envisager les duels.

— Quand tu veux, je suis prêt. J'en ai affronté des plus coriaces que toi.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Quelque part au fond de la pièce, quelqu'un se mit à applaudir, bientôt suivi par tout le reste de la bande.

— Un combat ! Un combat ! Un combat !

— Je crois que le peuple a parlé, mon cher Kratz. Mais tu peux encore abandonner.

— Dans tes rêves.

— Très bien. T'as combien de Pokémon en tout ? Sans compter le Azurill, on va pas se battre avec un bébé.

— Deux.

— Va pour deux, alors.

Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce, sous les encouragements qui redoublèrent d'intensité quand Nadel sortit deux Pokéball de son sac. Sans savoir quel était le deuxième Pokémon de Kratz, il était difficile à Nadel de prévoir son coup, aussi préféra-t-elle jouer la sécurité et choisir Flagadoss et Ectoplasma. Un match à deux Pokémon ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour profiter des Piks Tokic de Crustabri, aussi le laissa-t-elle de côté. Ses deux choix avaient de toute manière la meilleure couverture possible et Flagadoss réglerait son compte à Démolosse en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le dire, même avec son désavantage de vitesse. Le pauvre Kratz n'avait aucune chance, avec son Démolosse Flammèche. Nadel rit doucement. C'était presque mignon, quand on réfléchissait. Un énorme Démolosse avec des crocs terrifiants et des yeux à vous glacer le sang qui utilisait une petite attaque ridicule de bébé Pokémon.

— Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas abandonner ?

— Mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Ils allaient envoyer l'assaut quand des sirènes couvrirent les vivats et que des lumières bleues envahirent la pièce.

— Les keufs !

Aussitôt, Marco sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita – étonnamment plus agile que sa carrure le laissait penser – vers la fenêtre. Nadel le suivit, prenant garde à ne pas être visible de l'extérieur. Une dizaine de voitures de police encerclaient le bâtiment, couvrant toutes les issues. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils venaient pour Kratz et elle.

— Allez, les gars, cria Marco en tapant dans ses mains, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. On range tout ce qui dépasse et on a rien à se reprocher, tout baigne. Kratz, tu prends ton petit copain et vous allez au placard, je me charge du reste.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Nadel se sentit emportée vers le fond de la pièce. Kratz la fit entrer dans un minuscule placard à balai, dont l'entrée était dissimulée par une tenture rongée par les mites. Ils avaient à peine la place pour s'y caler tous les deux. Nadel retint sa respiration du mieux qu'elle put en entendant la cavalerie débarquer au premier étage. Dans l'interstice que laissait la porte même fermée, elle vit les casquettes rouges des agents dresseurs. Elle en compta au moins six, et il devait y en avoir autant hors de son champ de vision.

— Bonjour, inspecteur, salua Marco sans se lever de son canapé. Madame la commissaire. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Je vous offre un thé ?

Nadel ne vit pas ses interlocuteurs, mais ne rata rien de leur conversation.

— Nous cherchons ces deux individus, expliqua un homme à la voix profonde. Des témoins affirment les avoir vu près de ce bâtiment.

Marco haussa les épaules et força une moue indifférente. Autour d'eux, plus personne ne pipait mot, même la télévision s'était tue. Nadel sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine que c'était un miracle que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

— Ça me dit rien, ils sont pas entrés chez moi.

— Vous en êtes sûr de ça ? demanda une femme. Il y a l'air d'avoir pas mal de passage et… pas forcément des plus recommandables.

— Hop hop hop, je vous arrête tout de suite, ma belle. Ici, je vous l'accorde, on n'est pas du genre prout-prout bien propres sur nous. Mais j'héberge pas de criminels, ça jamais. Tout ce qu'on fait ici est légal.

Personne ne lui répondit mais Nadel aperçut du mouvement.

— Et ça, c'est pas de la poudre de Vampigraine, peut-être.

— J'ai une ordonnance pour ça. Des migraines. Terribles migraines.

— On vérifiera ça, maugréa l'homme. En attendant, on va fouiller les trois étages de fond en comble et gare à toi si on y trouve quoi que ce soit de suspect.

— J'espère que vous avez un mandat, alors.

— Tu peux te le foutre au cul, ton mandat, _Big Boss_.

Voilà qui était clair. Nadel s'écrasa un peu plus au fond du placard quand les agents commencèrent à ouvrir chaque porte et retourner chaque tiroir. Une femme poussa un cri et Nadel vit passer deux silhouettes qui en emmenaient une troisième vers le rez-de-chaussée.

— Rien d'illégal, hein ?

— Ce sont des adultes consentants qui font des trucs d'adultes consentants, je suis personne pour les en empêcher.

L'homme fit claquer sa langue si fort que Nadel l'entendit. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne soulèvent la tenture et ne découvrent la porte. Elle allait finir son voyage ainsi, menottée et traînée en prison comme une vulgaire criminelle. Que deviendraient ses Pokémon, alors ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient la bonté de les renvoyer à Nénuv'île auprès de ses parents ou est-ce qu'ils les relâcheraient dans la nature pour les abandonner à leur sort ?

Un petit officier surgit dans la pièce, un talkie-walkie à la main.

— Inspecteur Dumont, inspecteur Dumont, madame la commissaire ! L'équipe Charlie les a repérés au Mont Sélénite ! Deux adolescents qui correspondent au signalement ! Ils se sont enfuis mais l'équipe Charlie est à leur poursuite !

Nouveau claquement de langue.

— Allez, on remballe, on va prêter main forte au Mont Sélénite, ordonna-t-il à tous ses dresseurs, qui rengainèrent leurs Pokéball et quittèrent les lieux.

— Vous voyez, fanfaronna Marco, je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient pas chez moi.

— Fais pas trop ton malin, on n'en a pas fini avec toi.

Nadel et Kratz attendirent que tous les agents soient partis et qu'ils n'entendent plus aucune sirène pour sortir du placard.

— On a eu chaud… souffla-t-elle, en laissant à son cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme normal.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire. Nadel songea que la vie devenait on-ne-pouvait-plus épuisante dès qu'elle croisait cet énergumène, mais au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Marco s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lourd, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Bon, mes petits gars. Vous êtes mignons, mais tu sais comment je fonctionne, Kratz. Je veux bien être gentil et héberger tous les tordus du monde, mais si tu fous le bordel, tu dégages. Si tu rameutes les Piafabec chez moi, tu dégages encore plus. Alors je vous donne dix minutes pour faire votre baluchon et tailler la route.

Ils furent dehors en cinq.


	4. Chapitre 4

Doublonville, tentaculaire Doublonville. Ni Fleur, ni Saïd n'avaient jamais vu de bâtiment plus haut que l'arène de Nénuv'île. Les tours qui se profilaient à l'horizon quand ils quittèrent enfin le Bois aux Chênes leur parurent tout droit sortis d'un film de science-fiction. Le soir qui commençait déjà à tomber baignait les alentours dans une lumière chaude.

Fleur tenait la Pokéball de Furax entre ses mains et ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis qu'elle l'avait capturé, si bien qu'elle avait failli trébucher sur des racines à plusieurs reprises.

— Tu vas finir par faire un trou dedans, à la fixer comme ça, plaisanta Saïd.

Fleur soupira, sans quitter la sphère des yeux pour autant. L'euphorie de la capture passée, le doute l'envahissait. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'était pas dresseuse. A part apprendre quelques tours amusants à Dolly, elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le dressage des Pokémons.

— Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de le capturer ? Peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux dans la nature, finalement.

— C'est un peu tard pour ce genre de questions, répliqua Saïd.

Cela la vexa de l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour la suite. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Nadel, tandis qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour maîtriser toutes les règles du combat stratégique : « Si tu n'exploites pas tes Pokémon au maximum de leurs capacités, autant les relâcher tout de suite, tu ne feras que les rendre malheureux ». Et en ce qui concernait les Pokémons, Nadel avait souvent — voire toujours — raison.

— On pourra aller dans une bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça, proposa Saïd, voyant l'inquiétude de son amie. Ils doivent avoir des livres sur le dressage des Pokémons, on commencera par là.

Fleur hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, de toute manière. Maintenant qu'elle avait capturé un Pokémon, il fallait qu'elle se comporte en dresseuse. Elle rangea la Pokéball dans sa poche et gratta la tête de Dolly, qui trottait à côté d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de Doublonville alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Rien ne les avaient préparés à un tel déferlement de voitures, à tant de bruit et de lumières. Contrairement à Nénuv'île, la métropole ne se couchait pas avec le soleil. Au contraire, une nouvelle ville s'éveillait, les noctambules sortaient après une longue journée de travail, prêts à errer de bars en boîtes de nuit. Des livreurs à vélo fonçaient sur les trottoirs, les terrasses des restaurants se remplissaient.

— Ouah, tu as vu tous ces magasins ? s'extasia Fleur en sautant de vitrine en vitrine.

La plupart des objets que vendaient toutes ces boutiques ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Elle n'y connaissait rien en matériel informatique ou en fenêtres à double vitrage mais le simple fait qu'il y ait plus d'une épicerie l'émerveillait autant qu'il la fascinait. Elle s'arrêta devant des mannequins vêtus à la toute dernière mode et s'imagina dans leurs robes aux couleurs flashy. Elle n'aurait pas eu assez de toute une vie pour se payer un seul des articles de la boutique, mais ne s'en souciait pas.

— Calme-toi un peu, souffla Saïd en s'accrochant à la lanière de son sac à dos. On va finir par se faire remarquer.

— Et alors ? répliqua Fleur, juste avant que son attention ne soit détournée par le Snubull affublé d'un petit manteau que sa maîtresse promenait sur le trottoir d'en face.

— Alors, il faut faire attention. Si les gens voient qu'on débarque de notre campagne paumée, on va avoir l'air de cibles faciles. Trouvons plutôt un endroit où dormir.

Fleur souffla du nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être casse-pieds, celui-là ! C'était son idée, à la base, de partir à l'aventure et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il faudrait ne pas en profiter et se faire tout petit ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle finit tout de même par se ranger à ses arguments, moins parce qu'elle lui donnait raison que parce que son estomac criait famine. Ils n'avaient mangé qu'une poignée de baies depuis leur descente du bateau et le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire sentir.

— Le Centre Pokémon est par-là, indiqua Saïd, qui faisait de constants allers-retours entre la ville et son plan. On va pouvoir y passer la nuit au calme.

Ils parcoururent les rues, se perdant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à arriver enfin devant le bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient. Aucun des deux adolescents ne savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire dans une telle situation, aussi décidèrent-ils d'entrer et d'aviser ensuite.

Une belle jeune femmes aux cheveux roses les accueillit. Elle se présenta comme l'infirmière Joëlle et leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient dormir sur place s'ils avaient des Pokémons à soigner. Fleur tendit la Pokéball de Furax, expliquant qu'elle venait de le capturer et qu'il était sans doute encore un peu secoué. L'infirmière les guida vers une petite pièce au centre de laquelle trônait une table d'examen et Fleur la laissa s'occuper du petit Granivol. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'à la sortie de sa Pokéball, il semblait en parfaite santé. Au moins, elle n'y était pas allée trop fort et s'en voulait beaucoup moins.

Cependant, le Pokémon refusait de la regarder en face et détournait les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention. Cela fit pouffer Joëlle, qui l'examinait sous tous les angles.

— Eh bien, on dirait qu'il a un sacré caractère. En tout cas, il m'a l'air en parfaite santé même s'il est un peu fatigué. Un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus !

Elle leur expliqua où se procurer un repas, comment accéder aux chambres et complimenta Fleur sur le lainage de Dolly. Celle-ci accepta le compliment d'un bêlement satisfait. Elle était très fière de ses boucles soyeuses. Saïd, lui, tentait de contenir l'enthousiasme de son Capumain, frustré d'avoir passé tant d'heures enfermé dans sa Pokéball.

— Vous savez où on peut trouver une bibliothèque ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils quittaient le cabinet.

— Oui, il y en a une au nord de la ville, tout près de la gare. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

— Des livres sur le dressage des Pokémon.

— Des choses pour les débutants, de préférence, ajouta Fleur.

Il la fusilla du regard mais l'infirmière Joëlle sembla ne pas y prêter attention. Elle leur adressa un sourire serein.

— Alors ils auront tout ce qu'il vous faudra. Nous avons également quelques manuels d'entraînement pour dresseurs dans la salle de repos au deuxième étage.

Ils la remercièrent et allèrent prendre leur repas. On ne leur servit rien de raffiné mais après les aventures de la journée, il leur sembla dîner à une table de rois. Les trois Pokémon dévorèrent leur gamelle avec abandon et même Furax ne trouva rien à redire quand Fleur lui amena une montagne de croquettes spéciales Pokémon Plante.

— Je vais l'avoir à l'estomac, dit-elle dans un rire léger en le regardant enfourner dans sa bouche autant de nourriture que possible.

Saïd ne répondit pas. Plongé dans son plan, il prenait des notes et grommelait dans sa barbe des choses que Fleur ne comprenait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je calcule la distance que Nadel a pu parcourir depuis la fois où tu l'as vue. Il faut qu'on ait un angle d'attaque solide si on veut rentrer chez nous le plus vite possible.

Elle remarqua que sa main tremblait et fut tenter de l'apaiser d'une caresse rassurante, comme quand ils étaient enfants, mais depuis qu'ils avaient grandi, Saïd se comportait toujours bizarrement avec elle et refusait qu'il la touche. Fleur comprenait sa peur. Tout était si différent de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu et aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de la façon dont ils devaient aborder la situation. Même si tout lui semblait merveilleux, elle gardait à l'esprit que des menaces telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais envisagées se terraient dans l'ombre de la mégalopole. Ils ne devaient pas l'oublier et faire preuve de prudence.

Avant d'aller se coucher, ils réussirent à dénicher une brochure contenant les horaires des trains entre Doublonville et Céladopole. Le train ne passait que deux fois par jour, aussi ils ne devraient pas le rater ou ils seraient contraints de s'éterniser en ville pour encore de longues heures.

L'appréhension qui leur tordait le ventre n'empêcha en rien les deux adolescents de tomber de fatigue une fois installés dans leurs lits respectifs. La journée avait été la plus riche en émotions depuis de nombreuses années, et ils se pelotonnèrent tous deux dans leurs draps moelleux entourés de leurs Pokémon.

— Dis, Saïd… chuchota Fleur tandis qu'elle sentait le sommeil arriver. Tu crois que Nadel voudra rentrer avec nous quand on l'aura retrouvée ?

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas ?

Fleur n'en était pas aussi certaine. Mais Saïd était le cousin de Nadel, il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle. Il devait avoir raison.

Ils furent réveillés au petit matin par des cris en bas de leur fenêtre. Deux personnes se disputaient à grands renforts de provocations et autres insultes qui auraient valu à Fleur comme à Saïd le savon du siècle à Nénuv'île.

La jeune fille resta terrée dans son lit, terrifiée à l'idée que l'on puisse la voir. Elle se souvenait des violentes disputes qu'avaient eu ses parents des années auparavant et leur réaction quand ils se rendaient compte que leur fille avait tout entendu. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment réagiraient de parfaits inconnus.

Saïd, lui, s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et observa, se faisant le plus petit possible.

— Des dresseurs… expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Cela piqua la curiosité de Fleur, qui finit par le rejoindre à tâtons. En effet, les deux énergumènes qui se faisaient face portaient chacun à leur ceinture plusieurs Pokéballs. L'un ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans mais l'autre, une femme, était clairement adulte. Elle était vêtu tout de noir, et sur sa poitrine brillait l'éclat doré d'un R.

De leur cachette, dissimulés par l'épais rideau, les deux adolescents vit l'infirmière Joëlle surgir dans la cour.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un peu de silence, vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme douce et patiente qu'ils avaient rencontrés la veille. Elle se campait devant les deux belligérants, avec l'air bien décidée à en découdre si l'un franchissait la limite. Fleur se demanda si les infirmières Pokémon reçevaient aussi une formation de dresseuse et si elles pouvaient défendre leur centre en cas de besoin.

— C'est pas tes oignons, pouffiasse ! gronda la femme. C'est un problème entre ce gamin et moi ! Maintenant, tu dégages !

Loin de se laisser démonter, l'infirmière resta ferme sur ses positions et leur demanda une nouvelle fois de se taire ou de partir sur le champ.

— Je crois que t'as pas compris, ma jolie, s'esclaffa la femme. C'est pas toi qui commande dans cette ville. Alors laisse-nous régler nos problèmes tranquille.

Elle remonta un pan de sa veste, découvrant complètement les six Pokéballs accrochées à sa hanche.

— A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles qu'on règle ça comme des grandes...

Une nouvelle fois, la menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Même de là où ils se trouvaient, Fleur et Saïd pouvaient voir la lueur d'amusement qui naquit à ce moment précis dans les yeux de Joëlle.

— Mais avec grand plaisir.

Elle porta son pouce et son index à sa bouche, un sifflement aigu retentit dans tout le centre. Aussitôt, un Leveinard apparut sur le pas de la porte, et elle se tourna vers lui.

— Va chercher mon équipe, veux-tu.

Tout guilleret, le Pokémon s'exécuta et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pour reparaître quelques instants plus tard, un plateau rempli de Pokéballs entre les mains. Il le posa au sol, retira son calot, ouvrit une des sphères et y disparut dans un rayon rouge.

— Match à six Pokémon, alors ?

— Je vais te crever, salope.

Ce n'était pas le premier combat Pokémon dont Fleur et Saïd étaient spectateurs. Entre les retransmissions des matches de ligue à la télévision et l'ancienne arène de Nénuv'île, ils avaient vu un grand nombre d'affrontements depuis leur enfance. Pourtant, tout néophyte qu'ils étaient, ils suivaient les actions avec toujours autant de difficulté.

La femme en noir jouait l'agression. Chacune de ses attaques se révélait offensive et visait à causer le plus de dégâts en un temps limité. Ses Pokémons se montraient aussi vicieux que leur dresseuse, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des feintes et autres coups bas pour prendre leur adversaire en traître.

Pourtant, aucune ou presque ne faisait mouche. Même quand l'attaque aboutissait, elle ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur l'équipe de l'infirmière. Son Leveinard encaissait tous les chocs, tandis que Scarhino semait la terreur avec son Close Combat. Staross venait en renfort et surprenait ses adversaires de sa vitesse hallucinante. Seul Dardargnan avait été contraint de retourner dans sa Pokéball après avoir envoyé une nuée de Pics Toxik dans le camp opposé, mais Joëlle n'avait même pas cillé. Comme si tout cela faisait partie d'un plan bien rodé.

Tandis que la femme vêtue de noir hurlait chacun de ses ordres, l'infirmière conservait son calme. Chacune de ses décisions, mesurée. Chacune de ses commandes, un murmure. Rien ne perçait la carapace mais le mince sourire qui ornait son visage ne trompait personne : elle s'amusait comme une folle.

Fleur leva les yeux. Les curieux se pressaient aux autres fenêtres, se délectant du spectacle. Il y avait de quoi. Même à la télévision, elle avait rarement vu un combat d'une telle intensité. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de renvoyer une telle aura au milieu d'un affrontement.

— Toi aussi, elle te fait penser à Nadel ? demanda Saïd sans même se tourner vers elle.

Fleur se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Il faut vite qu'on la retrouve, ajouta-t-il, toujours concentré sur la rixe en contrebas.

Le match fut vite expédié et la femme finit par s'enfuir, non sans avoir lâché un cinglant :

— Je te jure que tu me le paieras.

— Dites, où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça ? lança Fleur à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Elle évita avec soin le regard de Saïd, puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord un peu plus tôt pour ne pas souffler mot de ce qu'ils avaient vus un peu plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi prudent, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient tombés dans un coupe-gorge. Et puis, c'était son idée à lui ! Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait commencer à regretter !

— A Kanto, répondit simplement l'infirmière Joëlle.

Elle avait beau conserver son air frais et inoffensif, maintenant qu'elle savait de quoi elle était capable, Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver impressionnante. Ce n'était pas rien de mettre un bandit en déroute et d'aller ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, servir des gamelles remplies de croquettes maison à ses pensionnaires.

— Oh, vous venez de Kanto ?

— Oui, de la région de Céladopole. J'avais un maître nommé Achille, il m'a tout appris du combat stratégique. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps, c'est du passé tout ça.

Elle leur adressa un petit geste embarrassé et poursuivit son service, non sans avoir brièvement examiné Furax et s'être assuré que tout allait bien.

Quand Fleur reporta son attention sur Saïd, celui-ci avait sorti et étalé sur la table la carte de Kanto qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Du bout de sa cuillère, il traçait un itinéraire, renonçait, en tentait un autre, idem, puis un autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'essaie de voir comment on pourrait aller de Safrania à Céladopole le plus vite possible.

— Pourquoi Céladopole ?

Fleur aspira une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et roula une petite boule de pain de mie entre ses doigts pour la donner à Dolly. Parfois — souvent, même — le cerveau de Saïd partait à cent à l'heure et il lui était difficile de suivre le fil de sa pensée. Elle n'aimait pas croire qu'elle était bête, mais Saïd se trouvait à des années-lumières d'elle à ce niveau et elle l'avait toujours admiré pour cela.

— Tu l'as entendue, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence-même. Il y a un grand maître de la stratégie Pokémon à Céladopole. Tu crois vraiment que Nadel pourrait résister à l'envie de se mesurer à lui ?

Fleur hocha la tête, se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser avant. Il n'avait pas tort. Même en pleine fuite, Nadel trouverait le moyen d'honorer ce combat et si elle s'était donné cet objectif, rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner tandis que Saïd passait en revue chaque route, chaque chemin qu'ils pourraient emprunter. Quand dix heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du grand salon, il replia toutes ses affaires et décréta :

— Allez, en route.

— Comment ça pas avant ce soir ?! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

L'employé haussa les épaules d'un air désolé mais resta ferme sur ses positions.

— Pas le choix, les enfants. Des nuées de Pokémon insectes encombrent les voies entre Kanto et Johto. Il va falloir la journée aux entomologistes pour détourner leur trajectoire. En attendant, c'est trop dangereux de circuler.

Ils soupirèrent. Le temps qu'ils perdraient serait difficile voire impossible à rattraper. En l'espace d'une journée, Nadel pourrait leur filer entre les doigts et leur entreprise serait vaine. Fleur songea à sa famille qu'elle avait laissée sur Nénuv'île. Jamais elle ne supporterait de les avoir fait souffrir pour rien.

— Bien, se résigna Saïd, si on n'a pas le choix… On va trouver de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à ce soir. Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ?

Fleur ne put retenir une moue. Elle avait déjà vécu assez de déceptions pour la journée, elle n'allait pas non plus passer la journée le nez collé dans des bouquins, ça non. Et Saïd et l'employé de la gare parurent deviner le fond de sa pensée, car ce dernier lui donna une bien meilleure idée.

— Sinon, il fait un temps idéal pour visiter le Parc Naturel au nord de la ville. Il y a une navette gratuite qui fait des allers-retours depuis la gare routière.

Saïd acquiesça, plutôt dubitatif, mais la bonne humeur de Fleur l'emporta sur son amour de la lecture. Il finit par céder après une dizaine de « Allez, on y va, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, s'il te plaît ! » et ils se mirent en route.

Le bus portait une mention « Pokémon en liberté interdits à bord du véhicule », aussi Dolly, Saru et Furax rejoignirent leur Pokéball à la ceinture de leurs maîtres.

Collée contre la fenêtre, Fleur observait le paysage. Tout lui semblait si lointain, si étrange. A mesure que la ville se clairsemait, elle retrouva cependant un peu de ce qu'elle connaissait. De grandes étendues vertes, parsemés de maisonnettes à un seul étage, derrière lesquelles jaillissait parfois un bosquet. La route sur laquelle ils s'étaient engagés étaient cahoteuse, le bus se secouait par à-coups, menaçant leur équilibre. Sur le bord de la voie, des dresseurs vêtus de vert remontaient dans la même direction qu'eux. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait jamais vu aucun d'entre eux monter dans un car, un train ou même une voiture.

— Dis, Saïd ? demanda-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Est-ce qu'ils sont obligés de tout faire à pied ?

Celui-ci esquissa un geste vague pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait rien, toujours plongé dans le fascicule qu'il avait récupéré au Centre Pokémon.

— Je pense surtout qu'il ne veulent pas rater une occasion de capturer un Pokémon rare.

— Sans doute.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Fleur scruta les hautes herbes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une créature mystérieuse. Elle s'imagina dresseuse elle aussi, enchaînant les combats épiques contre les maîtres Pokémon les plus puissants du monde, avec une équipe triée sur le volet pour leurs compétences. Bien sûr, cela ne relevait que du doux rêve. Premièrement, parce qu'à quatorze ans, elle avait déjà plusieurs années de retard sur les dresseurs débutants et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lancer ses plus chers amis à un péril certain sans fondre en larmes.

Le bus les déposa tout près de l'entrée du Parc Naturel. De grandes clôtures blanches l'entourait et il ressemblait bien plus à un immense square municipal qu'à une forêt sauvage comme celle qu'ils avaient traversée à la sortie d'Ecorcia. Des zones d'herbe touffues, propices à accueillir les Pokémon de tous genres, étaient délimitées par une rangée de briques rouges et, en leur centre, trônait une immense fontaine qui rejetait une eau fraîche et pure.

Un peu partout dans les allées, des écriteaux décrivaient les plantes que l'on pouvait trouver à l'intérieur du parc : magnolia étoilé, genévrier rigide, if de Kanto, orchidée jacinthe et même de nombreux pieds de moutarde épinard dont les Pokémon insectes étaient particulièrement friands. D'autres panneaux indiquaient aux dresseurs les espèces qu'ils pourraient trouver au milieu des hautes herbes. On y trouvait aussi bien des Pokémon courants dans la région, comme Roucool ou Aspicot que d'autres plus rares et donc bien plus recherchés, comme Noeunoeuf ou Scarabrute.

Pendant que Saïd se penchait sur cette mine d'informations, Fleur s'assit au bord de la fontaine et y trempa le bout de ses doigts. Par rapport à la chaleur de l'air extérieur, l'eau lui parut glaciale et elle retira vite sa main. Pour passer le temps, elle observa les autres personnes présentes aux alentours, dont une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de sa mère, accroupie devant un buisson, un Snubbull couché à ses pieds. Elle écartait les branchages, faisait des bruits de baiser et déposait de petites croquettes rondes à intervalles réguliers. Fleur la regarda sans un bruit, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire, si absorbée par cet étrange manège qu'elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui se glissa jusqu'à Saïd avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte :

— Toi là ! Je te défie en duel de Pokémon !

Saïd se tourna, mais mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que l'on parlait de lui. Il jeta des coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours, s'attendant à trouver une autre personne à qui cet énergumène pouvait s'adresser.

— Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas dresseur...

— C'est bien une Pokéball que tu portes à ta ceinture, non ?

A ce moment, Fleur arriva à sa rescousse. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, pas avec leurs maigres forces et surtout leur totale méconnaissance des règles de cet art.

— Il dit la vérité, on n'est pas des dresseurs ! répéta-t-elle, espérant que cette fois, l'argument ferait mouche.

Ce fut à peine s'il la remarqua et elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux fuchsia et soupira.

— Tu sais que c'est une grave offense que de refuser un combat entre dresseurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à y perdre, de toute façon ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te faire écraser ?

Il partit dans un rire sonore qui fit émerger des hautes herbes plusieurs têtes de dresseurs que Fleur n'avait même pas remarqués avant cela. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, maintenant qu'ils avaient un public, mais jamais Saïd ne ferait le poids. Fleur n'était même pas sûre que le petit Saru connaisse l'attaque Charge.

— Je prends sa place ! s'écria-t-elle. Je relève ton défi.

Elle non plus n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais elle se dit que, dans une situation aussi désespérée, deux Pokémon dans son équipe valaient toujours mieux qu'un.

— Est-ce que je t'ai parlé à toi ? cracha le dresseur. C'est contre le petit intello que je veux me battre, pas contre une morveuse à couettes.

Fleur serra le poing et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand elle sentit la main de Saïd se poser sur son bras.

— Laisse, je vais le faire.

Il gardait les yeux vissés au sol et Fleur sentit ses doigts trembler. Il se posta face au dresseur et détacha sa Pokéball de sa ceinture. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets, un rictus sournois au visage fit de même.

— On va commencer tranquillement. Rattatac, c'est à toi !

Le Pokémon rat se plaça en position de combat aussitôt sorti de la Pokéball. Quand Saïd fit de même avec Saru, le Capumain se contenta de rester assis, observant tout autour de lui d'un air confus. Il aperçut enfin son adversaire qui, bien qu'un peu plus petit que lui, n'en était pas moins impressionnant, et prit toute la mesure de la situation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à Saïd, qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui.

— Rattatac, Morsure !

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, le Rattatac bondit en direction de Capumain. Fleur détourna le regard ; elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, elle attendit le choc. Qui ne venait pas. L'aire de combat était plongé dans le silence total. Hésitante, elle entrouvrit une paupière. Le Rattatac s'était arrêté sur sa lancée et, entre lui et Saru, se tenait un tout petit Pokémon au corps jaune strié de brun, surmonté de deux feuilles vertes.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia leur adversaire, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce Tournegrin ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre à deux contre un, c'est totalement irrégulier !

Saïd lança un regard nerveux à Fleur, ne sachant comment réagir. Il fallait chasser cet intrus avant qu'il ne soit blessé, mais comment ? Pourtant, le Tournegrin ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde par l'immense Rattatac couvert de balafres qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, prêt à en découdre. Il adressa un geste à l'aide de ses feuilles à Saïd et Fleur, les yeux plein de détermination.

— Tu veux… tu veux que je te laisse combattre ?

Nouveau geste de feuille, qu'ils comprirent tout de suite comme un acquiescement. Saïd rappela Capumain à lui, et le singe ne se fit pas prier pour venir se cacher derrière les jambes de son maître, transi de peur.

— Allez, Tournegrin, je te fais confiance.

Le Pokémon plante se tourna pour faire face à son ennemi et se concentra avant de lancer son attaque. Malheureusement pour lui, Rattatac n'était pas du genre à attendre et s'élança aux ordre de son dresseur pour asséner un violent Damoclès à Tournegrin. Le Pokémon vola sur quelques mètres avant de tomber au pied de Saïd, évanoui.

— Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Envoie ton deuxième Pokémon.

Saïd jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Saru, qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Fleur. Elle lui gratouillait la tête, rassurante, et croisa le regard de son ami. Il était clair que le Capumain n'avait aucune envie de retourner au combat.

— J'abandonne, déclara Saïd.

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? On n'abandonne pas d'un combat de dresseurs.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas dresseur. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état de se battre.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais renonça. Il poussa un ricanement et rappela son Rattatac dans sa Pokéball.

— Tss, Johto, ça vaut vraiment pas un clou… Enfin, l'abandon, c'est une défaite, alors à moi la moitié de ta thune, l'intello.

Saïd ne fit pas d'histoire et lui tendit la somme convenue. Ils ne possédaient pas d'énormes économies mais même sans cela, ils pourraient prendre le train et rejoindre Kanto au plus vite.

Dès que le dresseur fut hors de vue, Saïd se jeta sur Saru et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put.

— J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur, sanglota-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Fleur s'accroupit à côté d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saïd, mais elle le sentit se raidir à son contact. Alors, elle détourna son attention vers le Tournegrin, qui sortait tout juste de son inconscience. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, il s'ébroua et se redressa, de nouveau d'attaque. Il avait beau être amoché et garder sur sa carapace extérieure les séquelles du combat, il se déplaçait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fleur ne s'y connaissait pas assez en Pokémon pour savoir si cette faculté de régénération était normale ou non, mais elle en resta impressionnée.

— Eh bien, tu es sacrément courageux, toi, en tout cas, dit-elle, admirative.

Le Pokémon répondit d'un « 'griin » approbatif puis se dirigea vers Saïd. Il attira son attention d'un coup de tête dans la jambe. Saïd se détacha enfin de Saru, le visage baigné de larmes et se tourna vers Tournegrin.

— Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi.

Pour toute réponse, le Pokémon prit son élan et sauta sur les genoux de Saïd qui, surpris, en perdit l'équilibre.

— Mais… qu'est-ce que… ?

— Je crois que tu viens de te faire adopter, répondit Fleur en riant.


End file.
